Genovive Hotel
by LDreamsofSDWS
Summary: When Sherlock finds himself, his brother Mycroft, his sister Haylie (OC) and her best friend Olivia (OC), and Watson himself and a old flame Bridee (OC) led to the same Hotel Room they are going to have to put the pieces together and figure out who is toying with them or it is going to end in tragedy.
1. Friends

Chapter One: Friends

-Sherlock's POV-

I listen to the rain drops hit the roof. I get up off of the couch after Watson leaves the room. I pick up my violent and begin to play a soft song. I get lost in my music and close my eyes. I only hear the music I only feel the vibrations each note makes. When I open my eyes the rain has stopped and John is seated at the dinner table sipping on coffee.

"Back with us Sherlock," He smirks up at me.

"Not quite," I said looking at him.

"As usu-" John begins.

I interrupt him, "Why did you drink last night?" I ask and cross my legs placing the violent on the floor next to me.

"Good-morning sunshine. I'm going to go pay the rent to Ms. Hudson," John said avoiding my question and walking away. I get on his computer and scroll down the website looking for any interesting murders. One couldn't come quite too soon. We haven't gotten any calls from the station so I have to resort to my own devices to find something to occupy my time.

"John!" I shout standing up and putting on my scarf.

"Sherlock? What? What is it?" He asked climbing up the stairs.

"Get your coat," I say walking past him, turning up my collar.

-Savvy's POV-

My umbrella flings above my head and I rush down the street. My feet are splashing through puddles as I try to find a cab. A pastry shop catches my eye and I rush in. I close my umbrella and slid into a booth. I take off my coat.

A nice waitress walks up to my table and places down a menu.

"What can I do ya for hun?" She asks smiling.

"Just coffee please. Cream and sugar please," I say handing her back the menu. She smiled and walked to the back. My eyes flutter and look out the window. I can make out a strange man standing in the rain.

"Here you go sweetie," The waitress puts my coffee down and goes to take another persons order. I take a sip and look out the window again and the strange man is gone. I must of been seeing things I suppose. I think to myself and look up. I jump out of my skin because the silhouette of a man I had just see outside in the pouring rain was now sitting in front of me.

"Hello," He said. He smiled a kind smile.

"Who are you?" I asked and started to get up but sat back down. He looked shocked.

"Your new best friend," He said in a stand-offish way.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else, I'd better go," I said standing up.

"Sit down please. We aren't finished here," He stood up and grabbed my shoulder. "Let me introduce myself first. My name is Moyarty."

-Olivia's POV-

I lay my head on the window. My ear buds are blasting music into my ears. I feel the plane soar off into the sky.

"I'm exited to meet your family," I said taking one out and looking at Haylie. She is sitting in her 'thinking position'. Her hands together as if she was praying and placed on her upper lip. I've always thought it was sort of strange but who am I to judge.

I drift off to sleep for almost the entire trip. I wake up whenever the flight attendant comes on the intercom telling us to buckle are seat belts for the decent.

"I got you a Bloody Mary," Haylie said pointing to the drink in the cup holder. I yawn.

"You know me best," I laugh and bring it too my lips and almost down half of it. After finishing my drink we land and we get our overhead luggage. These are the only bags we carried on the flight. We got off our flight and Haylie grabbed me by the arm.

"The exit is over here," she said pulling me down a crowded hallway. "Mycroft is waiting for us there."

"I thought we got a rent-a-car, I payed a grand for us a rent-a-car for a week," I said angrily.

"We don't need it," Haylie said nonchalantly.

"I payed a thousand dollars for a rent-a-car we arn't going to use?" I asked.

"Your learning." Haylie said as we walked through two large glass exit doors. Two large, muscular men dressed in all black grabbed me by my arms one on each side and through me into the back seat of a sleek black van. A woman sat in the back on her phone and didn't look up.

"There you are Ms. Holmes," One of the men said as Haylie sat in the car beside me.

"What the bloody hell was that?

-Bridee's POV-

I'm carrying my luggage behind me as I walk down the street. I'm ready. I'm going to surprise my friend with a visit. I haven't seen him in forever and I've been wanting to see him for quite sometime. My phone vibrates in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, it's me. I haven't been able to talk to you because my roommate. He's, umm, lets just say he's making a lot of noise. It just stopped raining and I've just now been able to go outside," My friend, John, replied.

"Its fine. I was wondering if I could come down to see you since I haven't like, you know," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know," He replied back. There was a awkward silence for a couple of seconds.

"Well, my plane leaves in a few and I'd better be on it," I laugh.

"See you, Sher-" He shouted at the end of his sentence.

"Cab!" I screamed as it passed by. "Ireland International, please," I said jumping in the vehicle. The cab rushed trough without hitting any traffic.

"Wow, thanks," I pulled some money out of my purse to pay the cabbie. I laid it on the dash and tried to open the doors but they were locked.

"Um, can you unlock the doors please?" I asked. Then a odd looking man turned around and took some sunglasses off.

"Ma'am I need to talk to you for a minute," he paused, "My name is Mycroft."

-Moriarty's POV-

"Yes, I have them," I say bluntly and briskly into the phone as I'm walking down the street.

"Well, where are they going to be? Here?" The unknown voice asked.

"I thought you were supposed to know this? Your the leader here right?" I replied sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me Moriarty. You know I have about twenty snipers on that streets ready at the push of a button. Watch out," The voice said in a harsh tone. In a matter of seconds there were a dozen red lazier dots on my chest. I smiled and put a thumbs up nonchalantly.

"Can you call off your men they're really freaking me out!" I said and the dots disappeared.

"Put them in the abandoned warehouse right next to you. Then smash this phone if you don't mind," The voice said as it hung up. I walked into the warehouse and walked around. It was old and dusty and looked to be a old coke storing unit. I placed the white envelope on a old box and went out back. I quietly placed the phone on the ground and picked up a couple of bricks. I through them at the phone smashing it into pieces. I picked them up and placed them in a plastic baggie and walked back through the old dusty warehouse and out the front. I proceeded to walk down the street until I saw about a dozen red dots on a small blue trashcan. On top of the trashcan was a cellular device. I picked it up.

"Yo," I said.

"Throw the pieces of the other phone in this trashcan. Then there is this pastry shop I want you to go to."

-Haylie's POV-

I sat at the regular dinning table, drinking my regular coffee, and going through regular mail, before I go to my regular job.

"I'm bored," I said to Olivia as she walked in the kitchen.

"You were up to 5:00 this morning studying the hair growth of a cat post death. Don't even tell me your bored," She replied opening the fridge.

"But my studies were inconclusive!" I said as I banged my head into the table.

"Hey I got this letter for you like two weeks ago, I just forgot to give it to you," She said as she through it over to me.

"Its, irregular. I like it!" I stood up and walked outside to the balcony to read.

It read:

Sister Dear,

I know its been a while since I've last written you but, I've been busy. Like with Mycroft and so on. He has been a real pain and I do miss you very much. And there is some very good news. You can come back home, well, I actually need your help with something. But come home. Please.

-SH

"Olivia, pack your bags! Now!"

-Watson's POV-

My fingers race across they keyboard as I type another entry on my blog. The fans love it. I am dying to give them more but there hasn't been much action in a while. Sherlock then all of a sudden runs in the room and jumps on the couch face first.

"Whats the matter?" I asked trying to sound like I cared. I probably disrupted one of his precious expirements again.

"She hasn't written me back yet," Sherlock groaned.

"Who?" I said surprised looking up from my computer.

"A friend."

"You don't have friends," I smirked.

"Out!" Sherlock yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Out! I need time to think. She hasn't responded. She always responds," He said. I didn't question him and I walked outside. I heard him start to play the violent as I walked out. It must have been someone important. I checked my phone as I walked out and I had a ton of missing messages from a old friend. I walked outside and sat on the porch step as it rained.

"John? Whats wrong with Sherlock. He's not himself really," Ms. Hudson said as she walked outside behind me.

"Sad because one of his buddies is ignoring him," I replied.

"Well, I have to run to the store and pick up a few things. Need anything?" She asked.

"No thanks," I said as she got into her car and I dialed the number on my phone.


	2. Issue

Chapter Two: Issue

-Olivia's POV-

The driver takes us down several back roads after leaving the airport. Nothing is said for a few minutes.

"It's raining cats and dogs out here," I said trying to start a conversation. No one replied and I sat fidgety in my seat.

"Can you put this in," Haylie threw a CD up to the driver and the radio started blaring old rock music. We rode for a few minutes before we stopped at a pastry shop.

"What are we doing here?" I asked looking at the small dinner.

The passenger in the front seat got out and opened the door for Haylie. The girl I sat beside handed me a sheet of folded paper.

"This is your bible FYI," she said and looked back down to her phone again. We walked up to the door and walked in.

"That was weird," I looked around. "There aren't any seats left," I frowned.

"It's okay. We're leaving you can have our seat," A man and a woman rises from their booth and walked out. We sat in the booth and looked out the window.

"Hey she forgot her umbrella," I said and walked to the door to see if they had left yet. "Does this place have a lost and found?" I asked looking over to Haylie. She shrugged. I carried it over and gave it to the hostess.

"Well whats with the sheet of paper?" I asked looking at Haylie as I sat back down. She was in her 'thinking pose' and it was unfolded in front of her.

"221 B," She said looking at me confused.

-Savvy's POV-

The door opened into a dingy rundown apartment. There was a fireplace in the living-room and little furnishings. I locked the door behind me and went into the bedroom and opened my suitcase. The phone Moyarty had given me rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Are you in?" Moyarty asked.

"Yes, I'm just now starting to unpack," I said continuing to unpack some clothes.

"Well, you know the plan right?" He asked unsteady.

"Yes I do, we've been over it a million times. I become their friends and once that is successful I tell you and I will follow my next instructions," I said closing this luggage bag and picking up another.

"Good. Have fun," He said as he hung up.

I put the clothes that I had unpacked onto hangers and placing them into the closet. I sighed at the dingy apartment. I rolled my eyes at myself and continued unpacking. I heard a banging sound all of a sudden. There was a banging on my door. A quirky man rushed in and flung my suitcase on the ground.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked looking at the man angrily.

"Sherlock and you are?" He said looking around the room suspiciously.

"Savvy," I said and rolled my eyes. "Do you mind?"

"Actually I do," He said and leaned in and kissed me. He smacked his lips. "Wait you actually are female?" He looked shocked. "Good-bye," He said and ran out of the room.

-Bridee's POV-

I finally get out of the cab. I am shocked at what I have just been informed of and I fear for John's life. I run into the airport and to my flight.

"On flight 128 to London, one last call for all tickets," A flight attendant at a booth said.

"Here! Here I am!" I said running up to her. She scanned my ticket and I went to my seat. I buckled in and the flight took off. Fog covered the windows and I sat uncomfortably in my seat. My eyes drifted and I slept for the remainder of the flight.

"Ma'am, hello? Ma'am we have landed," A flight attendant said shaking my shoulder.

"Oh, okay thank you," I said raising up. I got my overhead bag and exited my flight. It felt good to be in London, it had been so long since I visited. My blue luggage was handed to me once I got off the flight and I walked through the terminal. Honking its horn the cab that I had called was waiting outside the airport and I jumped in.

"Baker Street, please," I said pulling in my luggage. We zoomed off and I noticed a white envelope on my airport sticker.

"That's weird," I said under my breath. "Do the always give you envelopes with your luggage?" I asked the man driving the cab.

"Not that I know of Ms.," He said.

"Really?" I asked again.

He turn around to look at me, "Really."

I looked at the envelope. It was a stationary. It had a black 'M' on the front but no other letters. The back of it had a seal on it that had that same 'M'. I put my hand under the seal and tore it off, beginning to open the mysterious white envolope.

-Haylie's POV-

My eye's studied the piece of paper thoroughly.

It read:

Go to the Genovive Hotel.

Meet Mycroft there, he has instructions for you.

Then go to 221 B.

"What's so interesting about 221 B? It's a apartment number. It's probably where Sherlock lives," Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"You don't get it," I said, getting into my thinking position.

"Okay, enlighten me," She said adjusting herself in her seat.

"He written me previously saying that his 'apartment life' was the worst thing that ever happened to him. He said it was boring and I'm trying to figure out why he would stay there. Sherlock isn't one to put up with nonsense like that," I said. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"Well. Why do you stay with me? I'm sure you have the funds to move away. You always get bored at the house. You stay because I'm like the only friend you've ever had besides your family. Does Sherlock have a roommate?" She asked me. My eyes widened. I never thought about that, Sherlock has always been as anti-social as the rest of the Holmes, but maybe this John fellow was actually worth his time.

"Haylie?" Olivia said after a few moments.

"We have to go see Mycroft," I said standing up.

-Watson's POV-

The wood on the door shattered on the ground. Ms. Hudson was about to have a heart attack. And my ex-fiance` was on a plane here as we speak.

"Oh dear. That girl just moved in. Sherlock is going to frighten her to move out. I'm so worried," Ms. Hudson said rambling. Sherlock ran out of the room mumbling to himself.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I asked following him.

"Precautions," Sherlock said as he sat down on the couch.

"Precautions? Oh, I get it precautions. Of course, that gives you the right to break down that girls bloody front door!" I screamed.

"It actually does," Sherlock said as he stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Your ridiculous. I have to go to the store we have one of my old army buddies staying with us for a while," I said as I started out the door. Sherlock mumbled something under his breath. On the way out I saw Ms. Hudson talking to I presumed was our new roommate about the door. I walked over to them.

"Sorry about that, he, Sherlock. Just. Don't take it personally," I said and turned to walk out the front door. On the way out I stepped on a white envelope that was in the doorway. It had a 'M' on the front.

"Sherlock," I shouted and he ran down the stairs.

"What I was thinking," He said adjusting his collar. I turned around and held up the envelope. He ran down the stairs and grabbed it from my hands. He placed it on the ground and layed down beside of it. He looked at it flush to the floor. "It appears to be a letter," He said and looked up to me surprised. "Who would send me a letter?"

-Moriarty's POV-

I hung up the phone after talking to my new-found alliance. My earphones blast in my ear and I walk to the old coke warehouse that I was at previously as I was instructed.

"I can't believe that I have to follow orders. Me of all the mongrels on this wasteland. I am the one chosen to follow orders," I said to myself as I walked down the street. When I got to the Warehouse I went inside.

"Still old. Still dusty. The envelope is still there," I said as I sat in a corner and turned off my music. I stared at the warehouse doors for about two hours and there still wasn't any movement.

"If this isn't a pile of shit. Why would he make me sit here to do nothing," I said to myself. Then the doors opened. It looked to be about sunrise. Four men in black walked in. The one at the front walked over and picked up the envelope. He opened it and read what was inside. He dropped both the envelope and the letter on the floor and pulled a water bottle out of his trench coat. He poured its contents onto the papers, it smelled like gasoline. The man to his right handed him a small box. It was apparently matches because the man in the trench coat struck one and dropped it on the papers. They went up in flames. All of the men walked out the door. After about ten minutes my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Go home Moriarty, destroy this phone while your at it," The man on the other end of the line said before he hung up. I walked out the front doors and down the street. I banged the phone into the wall on the outside of a old building and put the pieces in a plastic baggie. I through them away in the same blue trashcan and proceeded to walk down the street when a black van pulled up next to me. The doors opened and I was pulled in.

"Hey I don't have any money on me!" I said once I was in the van.

"Save it Moriarty," one of the men said.

-Sherlock's POV-

It has a 'M' on the front and the same 'M' on the seal. I'm debating to open it or not. It could be a bomb. It could be poison. Or worse. It could be a long lost son I never knew I had. I shiver at the thought. I have the letter opener in my hand, the question is am I going to open it or not. It's exiting, its new, I've never seen this seal before.

"Just open the letter Sherlock. Whats the worst thing that could happen? It could just be fan-mail," John said. I ignored him. I have to go over all the possibilities.

"Does what I say just go in one ear and out the other with you!" John screamed. I felt compelled to answer that.

"Yes," I put it simply. I continued to stare at the seal and John ran out of the room. Finally, some peace and quiet. I put the letter opener under the seal and broke it. I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

It read:

Sherlock, I need your help.

Meet me at the Genovive Hotel.

I rose from my seat and put the letter back in the envelope and the envelope in my coat pocket. I rushed out the door and on the way out I nodded to John. He said good-bye to Ms. Hudson and followed me.

"We are going to a hotel," I said and waved to a cab.

"May I ask why?" John looked at me.

"No, it's just a issue," I said as I jumped in the cab.


	3. Gathered

Chapter Three: Gathered

-Bridee's POV-

The neon lights on the hotel shinned. It was beautiful. There were lavish plants lining the front walkway and I stood at the door in awe. A man in a hotel uniform walked up to me. He held a clipboard.

"Hello, I'm Nathan with the Genovive Hotel services, may I get your name?" He said in a kind voice.

"My name is Bridee Vinson," I smiled at the man. He looked down at his clipboard and flipped a page.

"May I get your luggage ma'am?" He asked.

"Sure," I handed him my bags and he escorted me into the hotel. He grabbed a cart and carried me to a lift. He pressed the button for the top floor and we zoomed up. The lift doors open and he handed me a room key and I unlocked the door to room 1509. It flung open revealing a esquisitly designed hotel room. It looked beautiful, and expensive. I was afraid to touch anything.

"Enjoy your stay," The man layed my bags on the floor beside of me and took the cart and went back to the main lobby. I grabbed my bags and went into the room. I carried my bags into one of the bed rooms and sat down in the living room of the suite.

"This is beautiful," My jaw dropped. I sat for a few minutes and walked out onto the balcony. It looked out to a beautiful private pool and I smiled. I walked inside again and walked around the suite. There were five bedrooms in total and they were each fully furnished and had their own bathrooms. Then I heard the door open. I ran into the bathroom of one of the bedrooms.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock. Look at this," I heard a voice say. I ran out. I knew that voice. I would know that voice from anywhere. It was John.

-Haylie POV-

The cab dropped us off at the hotel. Why would Mycroft send me here? This is the worst place I've ever been to in my enire life. Room 1509 is where the family used to hide out in times of emergencies. Olivia was following behind me rambling on about how pretty it was. I seen Nathan walk up to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Hello Ms. Hol-" He began before I interupted him.

"Whats my room number?" I asked before he could finish. He took out the key and handed it to me. It read 1509.

"Are my brothers here?" I asked as I walked into the hotel.

"Just Sherlock," He said shakily. I got into the lift and Olivia followed behind. I pressed the button and listened to Olivia's complimets of the hotel. The lift shot up and the doors glided open. I slid my key into the door and it opened. In the room was my brother observing a man and woman having a argument.

"Who are these people," Olivia whispered. I gnored her. I had more important things to discuss.

"Sherlock, why did he send us here?" I asked as I ran in the room.

"I thought you were in danger! Are you okay?" He asked me as I ran in.

"I'm just fine. Who are they?" I asked.

"My friend John Watson and his ex-fiance` Bridee. She's only here because she got a letter in her luggage when she exited off a flight," Sherlock said.

"And she just followed the orders? Didn't question it? She's hiding something," I said looking up at Sherlock.

-Watson POV-

Now two more women walked into the room. Sherlock is talking to one of them and the other one looks like she's about to pass out. Bridee still is convinced that I lied to her about why I am here.

"John, this is my sister Haylie and her friend Olivia," Sherlock wizzed around. "They also got a letter, but they got it from Mycroft."

Bridee stopped talking whenever he said that they got letters too.

"There are five rooms, there are only four of us here," Haylie said. My hair stood up. It might be someone related to the Holmes, or associated with their family but it makes my stomach churn.

"Why are we here?" I asked Sherlock and he just satred at me. For once he was speechless.

"I know someone who can answer that and he should be here shortly," Sherlock said looking at the door. "I'm more worried about his invitation. I thought the 'M' was for Mycroft after I read the letter. If it wasn't from him I only know one other person that has a name that starts with a 'M' that would want this assortment of people in one room. He put different things all in our invitations. Conducting us like puppets. I know the motives for all of us being in this room except for you," Sherlock pointed to Bridee, "I don't like you too awful well. And you turned white a sheet when I mentioned Mycroft. Do tell where you met him," Sherlock rambled.

"Sherlock this isn't a interrigation I'm sure she has her own motives for being here as well. You don't know everything!" I shouted standing between Bridee and Sherlock.

"Your right I don't know everything but I that she is hiding something!" Sherlock shouted back. Then the door open. A man all dressed in black walked in. He looked up and smiled when he saw each of us.

"Welcome," He said.

-Savvy's POV-

I was walking down the streets checking out my new neighborhood when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Savvy. I have something I want you to do," Moyarty said on the other line.

"What would that be?" I asked stopping in my place.

"Go to the Genovive Hotel and meet me there," Moyarty hung up the phone. I hailed a cab and told it where to go. I had stayed here before as a child. It was a long time ago, and I hadn't been here since I was seven. When we got there Moyarty immidiatly pulled me off to the side and led me into the hotel.

"I need you to pose as and service room 1509," Moyarty said under his breath when we entered the hotel lobby. "Sherlock and a few otheres are staying in that room." He carreid me down a hallway and opened the door to a supply closet, you need to dress for the occasion. I went in and their was a maid cart and uniform. He closed the door behind me and I slipped it on. I hit the door.

"At your service," I laughed and walked out. We continued walking down the hall and I wheeled the cart.

"I need this," Moyarty took a towel off of my cart and through it in a corner. He pulled a match put of his coat pocket and through it on the towel. Then he screamed. Loudly.

"Get the laptop, now go!" He whispered after he screamed. I took off down the hall and into a lift. I heard the fire alarm go off shortly after and everyone evacuated. I got the universal room key off of the cart and unlocked the door Moyarty instructed me to. I went in and rumaged through all the suitcases and bags that were there and I couldn't find a single laptop. I then hear someone come to the door. I hid in one of the bedroom closets.

-Olivia's POV-

Everyone in the room looked my way. I heard a harsh voice behind me say, "Welcome." I spun around. He wore a black suit and he had a name-tag.

"I am Manager Milkon of the Genovive Hotel and I am here to welcome the Holmes family," He walked up to Haylie and held out his hand. She smiled at him and looked down to his hand, she then turned and left the room.

"Milken, if you would be so kind, we are having a lovely day and we would want to continue that if you would please leave. Now," Haylies brother said as his kind smile turned into a harsh frown.

"Sorry to intrude," Milken said quietly as he turned and walked out.

"Me too," Sherlock said under his breath as he turned and walked into the room Haylie was in and I followed.

"Haylie!" I said as I ran into the bedroom, "Where's Mycroft, shouldn't he be here?"

"Your very observent," Haylie said sarcastically.

"Very," Sherlock smiled as he sat down on the bed beside of Haylie," He brought us here, to this room for a reason. He wants us here. He needs us here. Mycroft isn't just going to give us a all-expense-paid vacation out of the blue. No, he has something up his sleasy arms and I'd suppose he would want us to help him," Sherlock said.

"The question is, what is it," Sherlock and Haylie said in sync. Sherlock looked at Haylie and smiled.

"We'll I am going to check out my room, so have fum," I smiled as I walked out. Haylie has always been strange but being with her brother has brought out a new side to her. She's more herself, it's like she has her other half with her and it was adorable until it was interupted by a fire alarm.

-Sherlock's POV-

I looked up at the ceiling whenever I hear a fire alarm sounding.

"Bloody hell!" I heard John scream. We all evacuated the room and I walked down with Haylie. We strayed to the back and everyone else tagged along infront of us. I tried to picture in my head what Mycroft would want with us. John's ex-fiance`, John himself, our little sister and her friend, and myself obviously. Maybe it wasn't Mycroft. Maybe he is trapped in the same loop as all of us. There was that other name that started with a 'M'. That dreadful name. I'm pretty sure it's Mycroft simply being Mycroft but I have to evaluate all other suspects before making a conclusion. It's weird being unsure about something. However, it is irregular and I like irregular.

Haylie turned and looked at me and laughed to herself.

"What's so funny the building's on fire," I raised a eyebrow at her.

"I know excatly what your thinking and you have such a obvious thinking face on," Haylie smiled and I opened the fire-escape doors for her.

"Oh really? You know excactly what I'm thinking. Care to tell me?" I asked walking out behind her.

"Your thinking it's not Mycroft. It's not his work anyways. If he wanted us all in a room together then he would just send his goons after us and he'd carry us to some abondoned warehouse and threaten us, or bribe us. He wouldn't just put us in his least favorite hotel in the room we used to come to when we were younger," She said stopping. "Who is supposed to be in the fifth room?" She asked me. I frowned down at her. I didn't know what to say. I was rarely caught speechless, leave it to blood to leave me speechless. She asks the right questions.

"Not a mere shadow of a idea," I said smiling.

"Me neither. Isn't it exciting," She said. It was just like old times.

-Moyarty's POV-

I sat up and adjusted my collar while the two men that pulled me in this dreadful van looked at one another.

"The boss sent us after you," One of the men said.

"No, I thought you wanted to come here for fun. Maybe we could a nice picnic later, tell some ghost stories," I said sarcastically. The other man punched me.

"We're sick of it. You have a job to do this isn't fun and games. You have to do the work of the boss. Your under the thumb of someone else for once. He's conducting you around and you have to listen. You and the main man both have a common enemy. One you both want to eliminate," The man who punched me said.

"Does this 'main man' have a name?" I asked looking at him.

"The 'main man' will tell you his name when the 'main man' wants you to know his name!" He shouted at me. "For now here's your new phone you'll contact your informant with," He threw me a phone. "We need Sherlock's laptop. He is staying in the Genovive Hotel now. The boss put him and others there. Room 1509. Well, we need that laptop. He is tracing your blog post. You know the one where you informed him you were his new neighbor. He will have the coordinates in 3 hours. We cannot let that happen. You cannot let that happen. It's all on you. Make a plan to get your informant to get the laptop. We need the laptop. We must get the laptop," The man said and the driver stopped. The two men opened the door and pushed me out. We were back at the blue trashcan. We must have made a loop. I brushed myself off and I picked up the new cell phone and dialed Savvy's number.

"Hello?" Savvy answered.

"Savvy. I have something I want you to do," I replied quickly.


	4. Stolen

Chapter Four: Stolen

-Watson's POV-

The entirety of the hotel, staff and residents, stand outside waiting for the all-clear.

"It's freezing out here," Bridee said rubbing her hands together. I look at her for a moment. I take off my coat and hand it to her.

"Here just wear my coat," I said. I think that's what you're supposed to do when a girl says she's cold. Right? I thought to myself.

"Thanks," Bridee said as she put it on. "We need to talk," Bridee said looking down to her feet.

"About? They're isn't really much to talk about," I said trying to avoid whatever trap she was setting.

"Yeah there is. I need to explain myself and why I did somethings," Bridee said looking at me.

"What is there to explain! You left me two weeks before our wedding! What am I supposed to say, 'Oh I forgive you'? No because I don't. You broke me!" I said. The rage poured out of me. I saw Bridee's face stricken with fear. A firefighter made the all-clear for us to go in and Bridee ran off. I lost her in the crowd. "Bridee, wait!" I ran in the direction she took off in. She stopped and turned around.

"I owe you a explanation. You owe me the time to give it. What's the honor in not allowing me that. I want to explain to give you some closure, but if you're too immature to learn to accept that I had you in my best interests when I left then I don't know why I wasted the money flying here," Bridee said, staring at me. In the moment I leaned in and kissed her. I don't know if I did it just to make her shut-up or if because she was showing the same passion that made me fall in love with her.

-Savvy's POV-

I hear voices but I cant make anyone out. I heard two people come into the room I was in. I slid further into the closed and bumped into something. The laptop! I thought to myself.

"What do you think?" I heard a female voice ask.

"I don't know. If the studies were inconclusive there isn't much to think. But I think we both know the Black Haired cats grew quicker. I support your hypothesis even if the paper wouldn't," I heard a male voice say. The female laughed I heard them rummaging trough some papers.

"Do you know where John is Sherlock?" I heard a second female voice ask.

"No. Should I?" I heard Sherlock answer. I presume the second woman leave.

"They're going to hook up," I heard the first female say. Sherlock didn't reply.

"Want to go get coffee now? I think everybody's going we might as well go too," The first female said. I waited a few minutes and after I hadn't heard anyone I left. I dialed Moriarty.

"Yo," He said when he answered.

"I got the laptop!" I said as I walked out the door and into the lift.

"Perfect. Meet me in a black car outside the hotel," Moriarty said as he hung up. I walked outside and the car was parked out front as he said. I got in the passenger seat and he drove.

"Now I have even bigger plans. And as always I need your help," Moriarty said and a grin struck his face.

"Do tell," I said smiling.

-Haylie's POV-

When we got to the coffee shop me and Sherlock sat to ourselves. Olivia skipped and went to a bar and Bridee and Watson were all over each other.

"Tell me more about America," Sherlock said sipping his coffee.

"Regular," I said closing my eyes slowly.

"Well. Did you meet any guys there?" Sherlock asked and I stared at him for a moment.

"You do realize I consider myself married to my job. Have you met any lovers?" I asked.

"You already know the answer," Sherlock said looking away.

"Look at me Sherlock," I asked.

"No," He replied.

"Your pupils mediated. Who was she?" I asked smiling.

"Check please," Sherlock said waving to the waitress. He payed and Sherlock and I left. We got a cab and halfway to the hotel Sherlock looked at me.

"I don't know her name," He said.

"One night stand? I never figured you for that Sherlock?" I looked at him. He laughed.

"No I just never got her name. It was a weird feeling. I had never felt that way before," He looked confused and I felt generally sorry for him. Usually the Holmes are dedicated to their jobs they don't have time for actual relationships. I laughed at his mixed feelings.

"You're learning," I smirked at him.

-Bridee's POV-

John smiled when we entered the coffee shop. Sherlock and his sister sat at a different table than we did.

"It's weird. You know, being in England. It's been a while," I said looking out the window. I looked at him for a moment with a sad expression on my face. He looked back at me. "I," I began. "I, cant find the word to say."

"Tell me then what happened. What changed your mind," John said solemnly. I looked at him for a while.

"We both retired the same year," I said looking down to my feet. "It was hard adjusting to civilian life. I was up at night for hours on end. I couldn't sleep or get the images out of my head. All the sickness, destruction, death. The deaths that happened on my watch. The ones I couldn't do anything to reverse. When I was with you I felt safe. Secure. But I started not to feel that and I would shake again. Wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Chills. I was going through the mud and didn't want to drag you with me. Your episodes were getting worse and I wanted to do something, to try to make it better. I didn't want you to suffer as bad as I did. And obviously you did better without me. You don't walk with a crutch now. Your hands don't shake," I said studying John. John looked at me for a while and he switched booths so that he was sitting on the same side. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It may not have been on paper but I made a vow to love you through thick and thin and I that is what I'm doing now." We sat there for a moment for a minute. I felt his warmth. His heart beat. I was there in the moment with him. Living it. Loving it. The love of my life was there, he had came back to me and it was amazing. More than I could ever ask for. It was John Watson. My John Watson.

-Moyarty's POV-

Savvy carrying a black duffle bag goes into a bar and I follow her. We sit down and she pulls Sherlock's laptop from it.

"Delete it, the search. Delete it," I said calling over the bartender. She did as I asked and deleted all the progress Sherlock had made on tracking me down.

"What would you and the lady like?" The bartender asked.

"I'd like a virgin pinnacalada," Savvy said looking up from her computer.

"Two whiskeys, no rocks," I said looking at Savvy and she rolled her eyes. "I have plans. Big plans," I exclaimed wailing my arms.

"And those are?" Savvy asked putting the laptop back in the black duffle bag.

"We can get to those later. Now we celebrate our big win. We drink," I said as the bartender slid the glasses down to us. I sipped on my whiskey. "Here take it. I'm buying," I said sliding the glass over to her. She took a large gulp.

"I have to go to the restroom, may I be excused," Savvy said standing up and smiling. Once she walked off I got a capsule from my pocket and dropped it in her drink. It dissolved instantaneously. After a few moments of silence Savvy returned. "Back," She said sitting on the bar stool and sipping on her drink. We talked for a few minutes about various things and she had downed her second glass.

"Well, what did you do then?" I asked.

"Nothing I just had to sit in there frozen and I felt the laptop. It was great," Savvy said laughing. "Hey you never did tell me about those big plans," Savvy said looking at me.

"Oh didn't I? Must have slipped my mind. You are going to like this," I began.

-Sherlock's POV-

I sat down on the couch once I got in the room and layed down on the back.

"Hey, Haylie can you hand me my nicotine patches," I said getting ready to think.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Front pocket," I said.

"Of what?" Haylie asked walking over to me.

"My jacket," I replied, getting annoyed.

"You're wearing your jacket," Haylie said getting them out. I took out two and put them on my forearm and started to think. I closed my eyes. I felt Haylie staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What yourself. What are you trying to figure out?" Haylie asked. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed.

"The rug wrinkled right by the door. My closet door is open. Isn't obvious my laptop has been stolen. I'd figure you'd notice, after all, you are a Holmes," I explained.

"I actually did notice. What I was trying to figure out is why this was a two patch problem. She has size seven feet and after all she is female. The width of the space the closet door is open is small, even if you went sideways. And," I heard Haylie pause. "Her name is Laura Hemingway. Maid of Genovive Hotel. The identification was on the ground. Must have fallen off." I looked up at her.

"Did notice. Her name isn't Laura. That identification was stolen. I heard a very hefty lady report her uniform stolen at the front desk as we walked in. It couldn't have been her. That's why it is a two patch problem."

-Olivia's POV-

I nearly passed out in the cab on the way to the hotel. I may have had two more drinks than I should have. I stumbled to the lift and when it zoomed up it made me sick. I threw up. But I knew I had to inform Sherlock. I ran in the room and tripped.

"Haylie your friend is in," I heard Sherlock say.

"Why couldn't you just get coffee. You look awful. Come here," Haylie tried to help me get to my feet.

"I got it. Let go. I got it," I stood up and stumbled over to Sherlock.

"I take it you have news," He said. He was in the same thinking position as Haylie usually is. His eyes were closed.

"I know who has your laptop," I said, struggling to keep my balance. His eyes shot open.

"Well I don't know her name but I saw her face," I said and I fell.

"Olivia, what did she look like. Who was she with," Sherlock ran beside of me. I couldn't hold my eyes open. They felt to good closed. It was so peaceful.

"She's never going to remember unless she tells me now," I heard Sherlock say. I heard the sink run and I heard footsteps. It felt like it had been forever. I forgot my own name. Then all of a sudden I was cold. And wet. Someone poured water on me.

"Dammit!" I screamed jumping up. Sherlock paused me against the wall.

"Sherlock is that really necessary?" I heard Haylie ask.

"What did she look like?" Sherlock asked looking at me harshly.

"Dark hair with light highlights. Green eyes. Maybe blue or grey. She was skinny, really fit. She was with a man with dark brown hair and facial hair. Also fit," I said exhaling.


End file.
